


Pitter Patter

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 10: Suspicion





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 10: Suspicion

Shiro noticed the change in Keith's scent immediately. There was a new hint of something in it, something that Shiro had a hard time pinpointing against the burning firewood and cinnamon he was used to smelling on his beautiful omega.

When it came to him, his eyes widened and he could almost feel his heart swell. Talcum powder. Shiro was smelling talcum powder. And there was usually only one thing that caused an omega to give off talcum powder in their scent.

Could it be?

He saw Keith poke his head out from the kitchen where he was clearly preparing food. "I'm making you some dinner, Shiro. I've been feeling kind of sick to my stomach lately so I'm not going to eat, but I wanted to still make something for you," his voice trailed, the scent of the onions he was chopping for the pasta sauce he was cooking for Shiro's dinner too much for his suddenly weak stomach and he set his knife on the counter, running for the bathroom.

Talcum powder, nausea.

Keith _had_ forgone his suppressants his latest heat, the feeling of Shiro sliding in and out of Keith's full slick still fresh in his mind. And he hasn't gone into heat since, despite the bottle of suppressants still sitting just as unused on their bedroom dresser. He walked into their bathroom. "Keith?"

Keith was washing his face after getting sick. "Yes Shiro?"

"I want you to take a pregnancy test in the morning, okay?" Shiro's voice was calm, caring. "You were in a full heat the last time we were intimate."

Keith's eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about yes. "Okay, S-Shiro."

The feeling that overtook Keith when he saw the two lines the next morning was unlike anything else he'd ever known. "Shiro?"

Shiro walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning down to rest his head on Keith's shoulder. He smiled. "I figured."

"How?"

"There's talcum powder in your scent, baby," Shiro started, "And then you getting sick. I can't wait."

Keith smiled, imagining his stomach swollen with Shiro's child.

He couldn't wait either.


End file.
